Thing I Never Could Say
by hana97
Summary: Saat ulang tahun France, Arhur bingung akan memberikan apa. Tapi saat dia sedang berkeliling rumah personifikasi france itu , Arthur bertemu dengan hantu perempuan. Siapa hantu itu?


NYAAAAAAAA... met ultah ya francis , cerita abal ini hana tulis sebagai permintaan maaf buat francis, karena hanna sudah membuatnya luar biasa sial di fanfic hanna yang laen... francis maaf banget sumpah gak maksud..

**Disclaimer** : HETALIA AXIS POWER (APH) BY HIMARUYA HIDEKAZ.  
**Warning** : OOC banget, cerita gaje ,typo, dan cara penulisan hancur.  
**Pairing**: France X Joan of arc

Okeh selamat membaca, jangan lupa review ya...^^

**Thing I never****could say**

_à : mon cher française_  
_joyeux anniversaire_  
_même si je n'étais pas capable d'être à côté de vous_  
_J'espère que vous êtes toujours souriant_  
_votre sourire est chaleureux comme d'habitude_  
_et j'espère que vous serez toujours au plus brillant_  
_continuer à penser positif_  
_Je prie toujours pour votre bonheur_

Sekarang tangal 14 Juli,semua warga france mulai dari paris, rennes,bordeaux, dan kota-kota lainnya mulai yang kecil sampai yang besar. Sedang bersuka cita merayakan hari jadi mereka, ya hari jadi negara tercinta mereka france. Seluruh warga disana tertawa, menari, bersenda gurau, dan melakukan kegiatan bersama untuk mengenang hari dimana mereka telah merdeka dan bebas . .

Tentu saja semua orang di france merayakan hal ini,termaksud si personifikasi france sendiri. Pesta besar-besaran diadakan di kediamannya , lebih dari 300 personificasi country termaksud personifikasi dari mini country berkumpul di rumahnya yang mewah itu. Meja besar dipenuhi dengan makan mewah kebanggannya, wine-wine berkhualitas tinggi sebagai minumannya, ditambah dengan berbagai dessert yang cantik-cantik mengunggah selera...

Prussia , Amerika , Russia , Canada, Hungary, Spanyol,Netherland, Hongkong, Iceland, bahkan Sealand dan Why pun bersenang-senang. Mereka makan, tertawa, ngobrol, minum, bahkan mabuk dan berdansa seperti orang gila, semua tamu menikmati pesta itu. Pokoknya semua tamu besenang-senang di pesta itu , tapi ada satu orang yang absen, seseorang yang seharusnya paling bahagia diantara para tamu ini. Francis bonnefoy si personifikasi france.

Arthur POV

"Bloody wanker . ."kutuk si englishman itu sambil berjalan cepat mengitari lorong-lorong rumah teman musuh nya yang luas itu, membuka satu persatu pintu untuk menemukan pecandu wine itu..

"Kemana sih dia pergi? masa tamu-tamu ditinggal begitu saja, itukan bukan tingkah laku seorang gentelman...dan sekarang aku harus mencarinya sendiri dirumah yang begini besar dasar FROG SIALANAN...!"

Pria yang berpetampilan kurang lebih 20 tahun itu terus melanjutakan pencariannya membuka beberapa ruangan yang adalah kamar mandi dan ruang pakaian lagi, sebetulanya berapa juta pakaian yang francis punya sampai memiliki beberapa ruang pakaian? '_Kemana dia sih, aku sudah mencarinya selama setengah jam dan belum ketemu juga... si frog bahkan belum membuka satu pun hadiah-hadiah yang dia dapatkan. Dan yang paling buruk aku bahkan belum membelikan hadiah untuk frog eater itu, for sake of queen..!'_

Sekarang tanpa disadari si personifikasi england itu sudah mencari sampai lantai 3 yang adalah lantai terakhir,menghela nafas sebentar karena kecapaian england mulai mencari lagi di sekitar lantai 3, sampai ia tiba di sebuah lorong.

" WHAT THE HEL~" terlonjak kaget,dilihatnya di pintu ruangan paling ujung dari lorong itu. Ada sesosok gadis bukan wanita berumur kurang dari 20an mungkin 18 atau 19 memakai baju seorang tahanan yang sudah terbakar, tangannya dirantai, wajahnya cukup cantik rambutnya ikal pendek kurang dari sebahu, dan wanita itu kalau england tak salah menebak dia pasti salah satu warga france. Entah kenapa england merasa mengenal wanita itu jadi diamatinya wanita di depan pintu itu,wanita itu tidak bergerak hanya berdiri diam di depan pintu...tunggu dia bahkan tidak berdiri dia melayang, berarti dia hantu. _'Mau apa hantu wanita itu disini?'_ pikir england dalam hatinya.

"Hei,kau...sedang apa berdiri disitu?" dia beranikan dirinya bertanya pada hantu itu, terimakasih pada darah Britain yang mengalir di darahnya dia bisa melakukan hal itu.

Mendengar pertanyaan england si hantu wanita berbalik, tetapi wajahnya yang damai langsung berubah menjadi siaga seperti siap perang, hawa disekitar koridor itu langsung berubah mengancam. Bereaksi atas perubahan drastis ini england menaruh tangan di kantong celananya,agar siap mengambil tongkatnya kalau-kalau hantu wanita itu menyerang.

Keduanya hanya saling menatap dengan tatapan siap perang,udara semakin menusuk karena ditambah oleh kebisuan dari dua mahluk yang berbeda alam itu. Akhirnya keheningan itu dirusak oleh si wanita itu, caranya menatap england berubah lebih seperti memohon dan mengiba matanya bekaca-kaca seolah menahan tangis yang sudah lama ditampungnya.

"S_'il vous plaît ne__pas__lui faire mal encore__, __tout ce que vous__a fait__était assez__cruelle pour__lui, vous__n'avez pas besoin__d'en rajouter.__Je vous en prie_. . " (tolong jangan sakiti dia lagi, semua yang kau lakukan padanya sudah cukup kejam. kau tak perlu menambahnya lagi. kumohon padamu.)

England hanya bisa diam terheran akan kata-kata si hantu itu,bukan karena dia tak mengerti bahasa france. Dia tau bahasa itu karena perang 100 tahunya dengan dia heran adalah apa maksud dari kata-kata si hantu itu...

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? qui est 'lui'?"(apa maksudmu?siapa 'dia' itu?)

"Lui..."(dia...) si hantu wanita itu berbalik ke arah pintu,lalu menembusnya,bingung apa maksud si hantu england memutuskan masuk kedalam ruangan itu,diambilnya knop pintu itu lalu dibukanya pintu dengan perlahan...

"Francis?"

Third person POV

Seorang pria berambut blonde ikal mengkilat,menatap keluar jendela dengan tatap sayu dimatanya ,ditangannya terdapat jepit rambut tua yang sudah rusak. Sesekali ia mengalihkan pandangan nya pada jepit rambut itu lalu menghela nafasnya,kembali tenggelam dalam kenangan sedih dalam hidupnya,dia bahkan lupa bahwa dia telah menelantarkan hampir 300 orang tamunya yang datang untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya.

Sampai pikiranya itu teralihkan oleh pintu ruangan yang terbuka,kaget dilihatnya siapa yang membuka pintu lalu dia memasang senyum , bukan senyum mesum seperti biasa melainkan senyuman sedih .

"O_h,__mon cher__angleterre_ ... ada yang bisa big brother france ini bantu?" katanya riang, tetapi england tidak sebodoh itu sampai tidak menyadari kesedihan yang berusaha france sembunyikan.

" Bloody git frog,kenapa kamu malah nelantarin tamu-tamu mu?lagi pula sedang apa kau disini?"

France mengedipkan mata pada kata-kata teman kecil dari englandnya ini, dia baru saja ingat dengan tamu-tamunya. '_Kenapa dia bisa lupa begini? pasti sekarang ruang tamunya sudah hancur berantakan..'_

"_Dieu, je__les oublier__...!_ ayo kita kembali lagi, Gilbert mungkin sudah menghancurkan rumahku.." desah francis,lalu diletakkanya jepit rambut ditangannya dengan hati-hati kedalam sebuah kotak perhiasan berwarna merah. Lalu di berlari kecil ke arah pintu sebelum dia menyadari england tidak mengikutinya keluar ruangan. Sang englishman hanya terdiam beberapa jarak dari francis memandang kesebelahnya sambil membuaka mulutnya seperti berbicara dengan seseorang, yang sangat aneh bagi personifikasi france itu karena disebelah england tak ada siapapun.

"_Mon cher...?" _tanya pria yang memiliki nama lengkap francis bonnefoy itu, sambil mendekati temannya ,lalu memegang pundak si englishman sambil menatap heran. Sedangkan england hanya menarik nafasnya seakan bersiap mengatakan sesuatu yang penting lalu menatap balik francis.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku sedang apa kau disini,dan jepit siapa itu?" england mengucapkannya dengan tegas

Francis sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan ini, dia terdiam sebentar lalu menjawab pertanyaan itu seakan itu pertanyaan konyol.

"Oh ayolah arthur aku hanya ingin menghisap udara segar dan kau taukan aku mempunyai banyak sekali teman wanita..."

"DO NOT LIE TO ME FROG! Aku sudah mengenalmu saat aku masih bayi yang tak bisa apa-apa dan kau pikir aku tak akan tau jika kau berbohong, SPIT IT OUT...!"

"...il n'est pas votre problème..." (ini bukan masalmu)

"Oui, ce n'est pas mon problème il ya une minute. Mais maintenant mon problème de son trop, cracher maintenant...!" (Ya ,ini memang bukan masalahku semenit yang lalu,tapi sekarang ini masalku juga,katakan yang sebenarnya sekarang..!)

Mendengar england membalas dengan bahasanya, francis langsung menyadari percuma berbohong pada england yang sedang serius.

"...itu milik seseorang yang paling berati dalam hidupku,aku kemari untuk mengenangnya kembali..." jelas francis pelan dan dia melirik ke arah england,yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari si englishman untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku menyedihkan bukan,masih terikat dengan orang itu. Walaupun dia sudah tak ada di dunia ini...karena aku terlalu payah sampai tak menyampaikan yang sebenarnya kepada dia..."francis merceritakan cerita ini sampai punggungnya gemetar. Melihat ini england hanya memalingkan muka ke tempat kosong tadi dan mulai berbicara sendiri lagi. Keheningan kembali terjadi.

'_Menyedihkan sekali mereka berdua berada dialam yang berbeda tapi masih terikat satu sama lain. Hantu bisa melihat manusia tapi tak bisa mendengar apa yang manusia katakan sedangkan manusia sama sekali tak bisa melihat atau mendengar...tunggu mungkin aku bisa...'_

" Dia **Joan of Arc **kan?" england bertanya memecah keheningan itu. Francis mendongkak kaget menatap england yang di balas england dengan senyuman kecil.

" Bawa jepit itu kemari frog biarkan aku melihatnya... kesempatanmu hanya sekarang atau tidak sama sekali,cepat bawa sekarang!" perintah england , semula francis ragu tapi melihat mata hijau england dia akhirnya mengambil jepit itu dan menyerahkanya pada england dengan hati-hati. England mengamatinya dengan teliti, lalu terdiam sesaat.

"Sekarang genggam tanganku dan tutup matamu dan ingat kau akan berhutang padaku untuk ini,tapi karena ini hari ulang tahunmu..."england memerintah lagi tapi kata-katanya tak dia lanjutkan,dan itu hanya menambah francis bingung.

"Ta- tapi untuk ap..."kalimat francis terpotong oleh tindakan england yang menggiris jarinya.

"Sudah lakukan seperti yang ku katakan atau kau akan menyesal...jangan lupa katakan yang kau perlukan."ancam england sambil mengambar sesuatu di telapak tangannya dengan darah dari jarinya itu.

Francis POV

'_Ini gila'_ pikir francis dalam hati, tapi ia toh mengikuti seperti yang england katakan. Dia menutup matanya dan mengenggam lengan england. Saat menutup mata ia mendengar england mengucapkan sesuatu dan sesaat itu juga angin berhembus disekitarnya lalu samar-samar dia mencium bau bunga lily dan genggamannya pada england terlepas.'_apa lagi yang england lakukan sekarang?'_ dia memutuskan mengintip sedikit, heran karena yang dia dapat hanya pemandangan berwarna putih akhirnya dibuka matanya dan betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat orang didepanya bukanlah england melainkan seseorang yang selalu ingin ditemuinya,seorang wanita yang mencuri hatinya.

"JOAN~"francis terbata-bata

Si wanita hanya tersenyum lembut kebada si pria,penampilanya berbeda dengan sosoknya tadi yang hanya mengenakan baju tahanan,sekarang dia mengenakan baju zirahnya lengkap dengan bersinar memancarkan kecantikannya.

(semua dialog disini adalah seharusnya bahasa perancis,tapi author terlalu males jadi pake indonesia okeh)

"Joan ke-kenapa kau...kau hidup ini pasti mimpi?"francis bertanya tak percaya,yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari si wanita ,lalu si wanita itu mengenggam tangan francis dan tersenyum kepada francis.

"A-aku tak percaya ini aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu,bagaimana kabarmu?kau.. tapi ini benar dirimu kan joan..." lagi, kata-kata francis terpotong karena si wanita menyentuhkan jarinya kemulut francis tanda menyuruhnya berhenti bicara, francis hanya menatap bali dengan binggung _'apa dia tak mau bicara denganku?tidak dari pada itu aku harus mengatakanya sekarang,ya sekarang'_

Francis menyingkirkan tangan si wanita lalu balas tersenyum kepadanya.

"Joan selama ini aku selalu..." personifikasi france itu menatap joan of arc salah satu orang yang berjuang dan mati demi dirinya, orang yang diasukai selama berabad-abad. Joan hanya mengangguk dan membalas dengan senyuman.

"Aku selalau menyukaimu JOAN OF ARC,selalu dengan sepenuh hatiku hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa ku cintai sepenuh hatiku.." ikrar francis

Joan sedikit kaget tapi ia langsung menguasai dirinya lagi tersenyum kepada francis,sambil menitihkan air mata kebahagiaan di wajahnya,francis pun balas tersenyum dan menundukan mukanya dan mendekatkannya pada wanita itu,muka keduanya semakin dekat dan mereka pun berciuman,bukan senyuman fulgar tetapi ciuman biasa dan itu pun hanya berlangsung beberapa ciuman itu berakhir keduanya hanya saling memandang satu sama lain dengan rona merah diwajah masing-masing...

' _Tapi entah kenapa itu terasa lebih romantis dari pada melakukan sex._'pikir francis.

Third person POV

"Oi,francis~ bangun oi..." seorang albino bermata merah menggoyang-goyangkan badan seorang pria berambut blonde dengan kencang untuk membangunkannya dari tidur nyenyaknya di sofa.

"Heeeeemmmm...?"saut lelaki blonde itu, sambil bangkit ke posisi duduk

"Kau ini apa-apaan masa meninggalkan para tamu untuk tidur kecantikan,tidak awesome sekali dirimu francis.."

"Hmmm...maafkan aku prus~"kalimat pria blonde itu terpotong saat ingatan tentang hal itu masuk memenuhi kepalanya,dia langsung bangkit berdiri sampai menggagetkat si albino itu,untuk mencari wanita yang baru saja dia menyatakan perasaannya. Diamatinya seluruh sudut ruangan,ruangannya sudah kembali seperti semula tidak putih lagi . tapi tetap saja yang dicarinya tidak dia temukan.

" Apa kau gila,tiba-tiba loncat begitu?" keluh si albino sambil memukul pundak francis

"...maafkan aku gilbert ayo kita kembali.."kata pria blonde itu sambil menarik nafas dan menarik temannya keluar ruangan untuk kembali ke pesta.

'_Apa itu Cuma mimpi tapi itu terasa nyata sekali..dan kemana england pergi? Yah yang penting i finally say it, the thing i never could say...'_

**THE END**

**OMAKE**

Sementara itu diruang sebelah

" I alredi told ya ,dinnae i ?" pria berambut merah sedang duduk di samping englishman yang terkulai lemah di kasur.

" Kau tetap melakukannya,padahal kau tau akibatnya. Why ma wee brader 'ecame an edjit?" ucapnya marah pada sang adik dengan aksen scotland yang kental.

" SHUT UP can you... aku tau apa yang kulakukan..."jawab englishman itu sambil terengah-engah keringat mengucur dengan deras dari badannya.

" tau apa yang kau lakukan kalau aku tak disana menolongmu, entah apa yang akan terjadi kau tau itu. Setidaknya dengarkan aku dasar kau ini.."si scotman hanya bisa menggaruk pelan lehernya karena marah..

"..."si blonde berkata pelan sampai kakaknya sulit mendengarnya.

"whit?say tha 'gain...!"

"...th-thank you...bro-t...brother scot..." ucap si adik sambil menutub mukanya dengan bantal untuk menutupi muka merahnya entah karena demamnya atau kareana malu . Si kakak hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah laku adiknya itu .

"yar welcome england..."si rambut merah tersenyum dan mengelus rambut adiknya.

Hanna nge-fan banget sama engXscot jadi masukin aja dikit. MUHAHAHAHAHHHAAA...

mungkin nanti hanna bakal bikin cerita tentang mereka ,kapan, gak tau yang pasti hanna bakal bikin.

Lagian sekarang sekolah udah mulai lagi, jadi pasti tambah sibuk. Dan lagi hanna masih bingung harus milih eskul apa cape deh...

Udah dulu ya,sampai jumpa di cerita yang lain, PLEASE REVIEW...


End file.
